


Shin-chan's birthday

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Midorima's birthday, and Takao has a small present for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shin-chan's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, one of the first fics I made of otp :')

"Shin-chan~" sang Takao. "Happy birthday." 

 

Midorima blinked. "Thank you." 

 

"I have a present for you." He smiled with a package behind him. "Guess what it is!" 

 

"Is it you leaving me alone? That'd be a great present." 

 

Takao frowned. "Rude! It's something else, but if you'd like me to leave you, then fine. It's your birthday." He set the present down and walked away. 

 

"I was only kidding.." Midorima said. "He turned a little serious.. Is the present that good?" He was intrigued. It looked like a box, with wrapping paper... It must've been something like headphones or shoes. "I'll open it... then I'll apologize to him." 

 

So Midorima did. He tore the wrapping to reveal....

 

a shoe box. 

 

with no shoes. 

 

It felt like there were small items. He opened it, and for some reason.. his heart warmed. 

 

There was a picture of Midorima and Takao together.

 

The picture had a note attached. It read:

 

 _Happy birthday Shin-chan. You're probably going to be in a shitty mood, so I'll throw this paper away. I know a picture seems kinda homo-ish, but... you're my best friend, Midorima. Even if you don't think I am, I want to be_.

 

Midorima smiled at bit. There was more.

 

_So, before I throw this way, I want to get this off my chest: I like you Shin-chan. More than friends... Like, romantically.. Go ahead, hate me, whatever, I just needed to say- no, write it. I guess. Whatever, time to burn this note._

 

"I never knew he..." 

 

Midorima stood up abruptly, carrying the box with him. (He forgot the throw away the wrapping paper, which was cute chibi basketballs) 

 

"Where did he go...?" 

 

The first place that went into mind was outside. Takao sat on a bench, bored out of his mind. Midorima sat next to him. 

 

"H...Hey, thanks for the gift... It was really thoughtful..."

 

"No problem, Shin-chan. A picture is worth 1,000 words... I would've gave you more, but..."

 

"No, I'm fine with that."

 

Mention the note, pressured Midorima to himself. _Mention. The. Note._  

 

"So, that note.."

 

Takao blushed and shot up. "Y-You read that?! N-No! Wh-Why?! I didn't mean to- I meant to throw it out... Damn, this got awkward..." he thought Midorima was going to punch him, yell at him, something..

 

But Midorima smiled. He looked at Takao. "Is it true?" 

 

"Yeah, kinda... I don't know... I've never felt this way before.. I like you, Shin-chan. I really do." 

 

Midorima didn't know what to do.

 

It was an odd feeling for both of them.

 

"But it's okay if you don't like me." Takao faked a smile. 

 

Midorima was sweating like he was playing basketball. Without any hesitation, he leaned close to Takao's lips. Takao was blushing badly- they shared a small look before they kissed. 

 

"Takao," 

 

"Y-Yeah?"

 

"....." 

 

Midorima was lost for words. "....the wrapping paper was really cute. " he blushed. 

 


End file.
